


If the World Falls Down

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Foreshadowing at the very end, Jack is protective, M/M, Prompt Fic, angst if you squint, head cannon galore, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Prompt fic for "I was thinking, are you willing to write Jack/Gabriel? If so, would you be down to write something with Jack protecting Gabriel and/or Gabe being used as a hostage? There's a lot of protective Gabe fics but very little protective Jack ones."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lekkunamatata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekkunamatata/gifts).



> BOY HOWDY I loved this prompt! Thank you so much for letting me indulge in my own hc.
> 
> As always, prompts and comments are my favourite things! If you want fic updates and/or just want to talk hit me up at Caitninja on Tumblr!

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Jack asked in a very calm, even tone.

"The missing list?" The agent in front of him asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack nodded.

"Three agents missing, assumed captured, Leena Black, Gabriel Reyes, and Angelica Schwarz." She read off from the list in front of her in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Yes, that's what I thought you said. I want the full report in my hand in the next five minutes. I'm leaving." Jack announced as he stood. He grabbed his long blue coat off the back of his chair as the woman sputtered.

"Sir! Where are you going? You have a meeting with the UN this evening and a unit inspection in..."

"Cancel the inspection. I'll be back in time for the UN. Now where's that report I asked for?" He asked, turning and holding out an expectant hand. She paled. 

"One moment, sir." She said, disappearing out the door of his office. Jack didn't watch her leave. He went to the munitions locker in the corner and opened it, slinging a belt of biotic fields around his waist and hefting his gun up on his shoulder. 

"The full report, sir." The woman said as she came back in. He took the thin file from her and glanced over the few sheets of paper inside.

"Thank you. Now arrange a drop off for me at King's Row and make sure I have an extraction pilot on stand-by for when I need out." He said with sharp, precise hand movements to accentuate his point.

"Sir, why are you going to King's Row? Do you need a team? What's going on?" She asked as she trailed him out of the office and down the hall. Jack was walking purposefully, every step calculated and confident. 

"No, I'll be fine on my own. As for what I'm doing, I thought that would be obvious. I'm taking down the entire Talon cell by myself to get our Blackwatch agents back." 

~~~~~

Gabe spat blood onto the concrete and glared up at the man rubbing his knuckles in front of him. 

"You're going to regret that." He warned. The man laughed.

"You're tied up. What can you do? What can any of you do?" He asked, sweeping an arm to indicate the other two agents in the room with them. Black snapped her teeth together angrily and struggled against her binds but couldn't do anything. Schwarz was suspiciously still.

"Me? Nothing but sit here and look pretty. Now unless you tied up Strike Commander Morrison..." Gabe trailed off and shrugged. "I mean if you didn't it's no big deal but he'll be stopping by for a chat." The man snorted incredulously and picked up a hammer.

"Uh-huh. Why would the Strike Commander care about three agents that _technically_ don't even exist?"

"Well I'd show you the biggest reason but I don't want to unzip my pants." The man backhanded him and Gabe flexed his jaw against the pain but grinned.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Black asked, picking up on the little game Gabe was playing. The man glared at her.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Don't talk to my agents." Gabe snapped unhappily. The man turned to grin at him.

"Or what? You'll call Blondie down here? He isn't coming."

There was a deep _boom_ above them and the man's head snapped up to glare at the ceiling.

"You sure about that, _hombre_?" Gabe asked with a vicious grin. The man shot him a dark look before reaching for the radio at his shoulder.

"Oi, what's going on up there?"

~~~~~

Jack paused with his rifle just about to slam into some woman's face as her radio crackled to life and an angry sounding voice came on it, asking about what was happening. She groaned as he knelt down and snagged the radio from her shoulder, gun swinging up to rest on his shoulder as he spoke into the device.

"Hi, can I ask who I'm speaking to?" Jack asked pleasantly. There was silence for a moment.

"Who the fuck is this?" The voice asked.

"I asked first. Do you know where I could find some Blackwatch agents, by any chance?"

"Fuck off." The man snapped. Then a much fainted, but infinitely more recognizable voice came through.

"What're you wearing?" Gabe shouted. Jack grinned. There was a muffled scuffle for a moment and Jack's grin faded slightly. 

"Well let's see, I've got on the boots you like and my coat. I've also got this big gun that I'm just _itching_ to use."

"Fuck you." The angry man said, back on the channel. 

"No thanks. I think I'll just come get those agents if you don't mind."

"We're in the basement!" Gabe shouted before being abruptly cut off by the sound of a sharp cry of pain. Jack stilled and smiled slowly, the expression not quite making it to his eyes.

"Did you just hit my husband?"

~~~~~

The angry man looked down at Gabe incredulously and Gabe just grinned.

"Did I forget to mention that? I left my ring back at base but you people should really know this by now." The man growled and pulled back his arm for another punch. 

"Do you really want to do that?" Black asked from her position off to the left. "He's married to _Strike Commander Morrison_. I'll remind you that's the man that, by the sound of it, is currently tearing apart your agents. So let me ask you, do you think Morrison'll be happy about the way pretty boy over there looks right now?" The man unconsciously looked down at the battered and bloody Gabe. Gabe grinned viciously, showing off blood stained teeth. 

There was a deep _thunk_ from beyond the door to the room and all three of the conscious people inside looked toward it.

"Five dollars says I know who it is." Gabe said. Black nodded and they shared a knowing look as the man took up a semiautomatic and pointed it at the door.

"Oi! I ain't fuckin' around, alright? Get the fuck out of here or I blow his goddamn brains out!" He shouted. The sound of easy, almost lethargic whistling filled the air and the door swung open lazily. The man instantly let off a burst of gunfire but paused when he realized no one was there. The whistling had stopped.

"What the hell?" He asked no one in particular. 

_RATATATATATA!_

The sound of Jack's pulse rifle roared through the small space and blood ruptured almost violently from the man's torso as he fell to the ground, gripped by convulsions. Jack stepped into the room calmly while ignoring the twitching, gasping, dying man. 

"Hey babe, you alright?" He asked, going over to Gabe and undoing the binds that held his hands behind him. 

"Better now." Gabe replied happily. Jack untied Black and Gabe set about releasing the unconscious Schwarz. 

"Here, take this." Jack said, tossing Gabe a small cylinder. He caught it easily and pushed a button on the top, making a yellow light bloom from it. Gabe and Black both sighed happily.

"God, that feels good." Black said as the cuts and scrapes in her face healed and started to fade away. 

"You three look like you've been through hell." Jack said with a frown as Black took over caring for Schwarz. 

"Yea well, that's what happens when you get picked up by the enemy." Gabe said with a smile as Jack went over to him. Jack sighed and he wrapped his arms around Gabe's waist almost instinctually, Gabe laying his head down on Jack's shoulder. They stayed like that for almost a full minute before Jack sighed again.

"I'm glad I got here when I did."

"I'm glad you came for us." Jack pulled Gabe back slightly and looked him in the eyes seriously.

"Gabi, I will _always_ come for you." Gabe kissed him for a split second and then smiled against his lips.

"I know, _mi amor_."

"Could you two stop being gay for like two seconds and help us get out before reinforcements come?" Black asked dryly. She had hefted Schwarz up to hang over one shoulder and was standing by the door expectantly. 

"Yea we should probably get going. I have a meeting with the UN in about half an hour." Jack said with a little sheepish grin. 

"I haven't heard anything about that, what's the meeting about?" Gabe asked curiously as they starting picking their way over to the stairs.

"Uh, the new hostage negotiation policy, actually." Gabe looked at him blankly for a moment before bursting out into body-shaking, full-belly laughter. 

"Oh, _mi sol_ , I love you." He laughed.

"Well good, cause I love you too." Jack replied.

Jack knew, looking at Gabe, that there would never be a time he stopped loving him. Even if the world blew apart around them and even if Overwatch itself fell, they would always have each other.


End file.
